like_a_bosssfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips/FAQ
Welcome to our Frequently Asked Questions section! Here you will find the answers to them! There are many features implemented in the game which can be daunting for a new player. This sections below can be a good place to start if you are unsure about anything. Frequently asked questions NOTE: This FAQ was made by developers, this means that all the answers are made from the point of view from the developers How does Vampirism actually work? Short answer is: it drains health, based on your level. Vampirism converts a portion of the damage you do, back into health for you. Basically a Life Drain on every damage you do. It follows this formula: Vampirism / ((Vampirism + (BossLevel * 80)) * 0.25) = Percentage Drained Seems complicated, I know. But basically what this means is that 100 Vampirism does not drain 100% of your damage, or 10%, or any %. It depends on the level of your boss. So for example, 1000 Vampirism at level 10 would be equal to 2,22% of damage converted back to health, BUT, the same 1000 Vampirism at level 50 would be equal to 0,80% of damage converted back to health. Those values might seem little but, if you play offensively, trying to damage as many enemies at once as possible, Vampirism can be one of the most powerful attributes there is. Passive Skill that "increases X attribute for Y seconds when you kill an enemy", how do they work? Do they stack? Yes, they do stack, but stacks are independent. For example, lets take this skill as an example: Increases your Critical Strike rating by 18.0 for 8 seconds when you kill an enemy. If you kill 10 enemies with a skill, you will receive 180 critical strike rating for 8 seconds. Then, say that 2 seconds later you kill another 5 enemies. This will increase your bonus to 270. However, the 10 original stacks will expire in 6 seconds now, since 2 seconds have passed already. This means that, 6 seconds later, the 10 first stacks will have expired, and the 5 new stacks will remain for 2 more seconds. In this moment, you would have 90 critical strike rating bonus. In short, you cannot extend the duration of existing stacks, but you can have an "infinite" amount of stacks at a time. If I uninstall the game, will I lose my progress? Is there a way to keep it, or sync multiple devices? No, you will not lose your progress. There is no need to log in with anything and your progress will be saved, even if you uninstall the game. As of now, it is not possible to sync multiple devices into the same account, but we are working on that. What we can do though, manually on our side, is transfer your progress from one account into the other, say, if you bought a new mobile device for example. For that, please send us a message through Feedback button in-game or in Discord and we will make it happen shortly. Does the race of my boss have any effect on the game? (Credits to Yakukoo for the answer) As there are no stats differences between the races themselves. There are some differences based on the unique epic sets each race has. The helmet, the shoulderpads, the gloves and the boots will have different stats based on your boss' race, which means that a race which has access to more attack speed will fare better in raids, while another race that has more absorbtion may find it easier to farm levels without that much risk of dying in the process. So the race of the boss does have an effect on the game and it's not just aesthetical. Tips/Tricks NOTE: Tips/Tricks section is contributed by other players New Players * * * Combat * * * Races/Classes * * * Guilds * * * Other * * * Category:Tips Category:FAQ Category:New Category:Help Category:Noob